Gem of Destruction
by Forbidden Heart
Summary: UPDADTE! Chap 6 up! PLEASE Read&Review, this is my first story! Warning:Yaoi, angst, violence, language, humor, slight OOC, and OC, there will be torture in an upcoming chapter. Pairings: HieiKurama
1. Character Profiles

Gem of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH, I am just a fan, so please don't sue. Ain't got any money anyways. WARNINGS: OC, violence, angst, mentions of rape, of yaoi, swearing, universe twisted to fit my needs (hehehe), slight OOC  
  
Characters -  
  
Yukiko Higrashi - Daughter of Yomi. Created to be his personal  
assassin and thief. Was born in a test-tube so she would look and  
smell like a ningen, the reason for looking like a ningen is so that  
demons would be thrown off guard.  
  
Yon (Death) Higrashi - A test-tube baby of Yomi's, born for a greater  
purpose.  
  
Kaze - A Lord of Makai, owning the fourth piece of Makai. She is well  
known for her power and her immortality. She is half Koorime and half  
Dark Demon.  
  
Description -  
  
Yukiko -  
  
Height - 5" 8"  
  
Weight - 135 Age - 1325 Eye color - Sapphire Blue Hair color - Dark Brown Powers - Fire, Ice, and Thunder control, and Flight. Likes - Swords, knives, fire, ice, plants, lightning, and shadows. Dislikes - Yomi, gangs, and people picking on her little sister.  
  
Yon-  
  
Height - 5" 8" Weight - 125 Age - 987 Eye color - Emerald green with flecks of gold Hair color - White with red streaks  
Powers - Fire and Lightening control, Flight, and a Healing Touch.  
Likes - Dragons, panthers, torture, daggers, tattoos, and long bubble  
baths with a beer and book.  
Dislikes - Idiots, Yomi, Close-minded people, and weakness of any  
kind.  
  
Kaze-  
  
Height - 5" 7" Weight - 130 Age - 3411 Eye color - Ice Blue Hair color - Hip length, dark purple with black and blond braids.  
Powers - She is a God.  
Likes - Blood, Fire, Flying, Lightning, A dirty joke, Yokos', and  
Yaoi. Dislikes - Yomi, Humans, and Stuff. 


	2. Chapter 1

Gem of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH, I am just a fan, so please don't sue. Ain't got any money anyways. WARNINGS: violence, angst, mentions of rape, yaoi, swearing, universe twisted to fit my needs (hehehe), slight OOC, OC  
  
I don't know the timeline, but Kurama's still in school. His mother married and moved in with her husband, so Kurama and Hiei are living together in his mother's house.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, much to bright for Hiei's liking. Hiei was sitting atop a tree awaiting his lover, Kurama, to finish school for the day. After what seemed like a century the bell rang, and a large group of ningens hurried out of the school.  
  
Not long after, Hiei saw his lover exit the school doors; and immediately he was surrounded by his fan club. Kurama had an exasperated look on his face, one that Hiei had never seen before. But Kurama kept his cool and bypassed the group of fawning ningen girls (and some boys) and started to walk towards the tree in which Hiei hid himself.  
  
"Come out Hiei." Kurama said, aiming the command up into the tree.  
  
In the little time it took Kurama to blink his eyes Hiei was standing in front of him.  
  
"Why are you so mad?" Hiei asked with worry tinting his voice.  
  
"I have much homework to do and I have lost one of my books."  
  
"Hn, stupid fox." Hiei said with a smirk on his face.  
  
As they started to walk to Kurama's house, a ningen girl wearing the same school uniform as Kurama ran up to them.  
  
She had brown hair to her shoulders, and her eyes were the color of sapphires. She was tall but petite, and very beautiful.  
  
"Yukiko, what can I do for you?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Oh, I just came to give you this" she replied, handing him the schoolbook she had found in the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh, thank you, I was looking for that."  
  
"No problem Kurama, but if you'll excuse me, I have to get my sister from school," she said with a smile.  
  
Just then they all heard a bell ring and lots of voices scream "There she is, GET HER."  
  
"Oh shit." Yukiko said, then tossed her book-bag to Hiei, said "please hold this, I'll be right back," and then disappeared from sight.  
  
Only Hiei and Kurama were able to follow her movements.  
  
~~ ******** ~~  
  
Yon was happy the school day was at an end. She absolutely hated school. I mean, come on, she was a 987-year-old demon. Even if she was in her 12 year old ningen form. 'Oh, well', she thought to herself, 'that's life'. Just as she walked out the doors of her school, she heard "There she is, GET HER" screamed from many different people. Almost immediately after she heard that, she was surrounded by a gang of really pissed off teenage boys. "Whatever happens' she thought 'I can't use my powers. No lightening bolts to fry their asses, and I can't turn them into crispy critters. Damn, this is gonna suck!'  
  
Yon was backhanded, kicked, pushed, and her arms were pulled behind her back. While someone was tying her hands together, she saw a blur and then she was lifted and thrown to where Kurama and Hiei were standing, about a block and a half down the street.  
  
She landed with a thud and looked up at them, kinda confused. Hiei looked on with a smirk, and Kurama bent down to help her up.  
  
"You okay?" Kurama asked with a frown.  
  
"Sure, no problem, I was just smacked, kicked, pushed and THROWN DOWN THE FUCKING BLOCK, but you know, the sun is shining and the birds are singing, so it's all good," she said with sarcasm heavily lacing her voice.  
  
Hiei made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, but was gone to fast to really be sure. Kurama's frown just got deeper, but there was a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the small girl. She was delicate looking, but you could tell there was an underlying strength in her. She had white hair with bright red streaks in it, and her eyes were an emerald green with golden flecks in them. She wore her school uniform, which was the same as her sister's, only in a green color. All in all, very striking.  
  
"Come on" Yon said while walking away, "you two can walk me home. My sister will be there as soon as she gets done whooping some ass." She replied with a smirk.  
  
"Shouldn't we go help her?" Kurama wanted to know. "There are a lot of them to fight off."  
  
"No, she would just get pissed off and tell us to get lost. Besides, this is what she was trained for."  
  
Hiei replied with his usual "Hn", and Kurama just grabbed Yukiko's book-bag and followed her.  
  
~~ ******** ~~  
  
While the "gang" tried to figure out where Yon had gone, Yukiko took quick advantage. She punched, kicked, and smashed anything in sight. One poor idiot grabbed her ass. Big mistake. She turned around, broke his jaw with a right hook, then played kickball (you can guess with what). While he was writhing on the ground in pain, she turned and faced the gang again. Another poor idiot got his kneecap broken for pulling her hair.  
  
Yukiko is not invisible, much to her disappointment. She got her fair share of injuries. I mean, think. She's fighting about 10 boys. And only her little old self to fight them off. So, yeah, she's hurting.  
  
The fight lasted about an hour. As she looked down at the boys, she thought to herself 'well, hell. Haha, you got beat down by a girl!'  
  
While limping home, she got many bizarre and curious looks from the people she passed. Her clothes were in tatters and soaked in blood; hers and the "gangs". Her face had a network of bruises starting from her eyebrows and descending to her collarbone. Not to mention the ones starting to form under her clothes. She was bent slightly at the waist and had right arm was wrapped protectively around her middle. All in all, she looked like she had just gotten in a fight (well duh).  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it home.  
  
~~ ******** ~~  
  
Yon was sitting at the kitchen table preparing her medical supplies. She knew Yukiko would need them. Kurama was watching her work, and Hiei was sitting on the windowsill in her living room.  
  
Yukiko shuffled in and Yon jumped up to help her to one of the chairs in the kitchen. Next she grabbed some hot water and soap and worked on cleaning and bandaging Yukiko.  
  
Kurama looked at Yukiko; taking in her weary and battered face, her ripped and blood-soaked clothes, and finally said "Don't you think you should tell us what is going on?"  
  
Author's note: please read & review. Do you love it? Hate it?? Want more, or should I trash it?? Please let me know. Thanks!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Gem of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH, I am just a fan, so please don't sue. Ain't got any money anyways. WARNINGS: violence, angst, mentions of rape, yaoi, swearing, universe twisted to fit my needs (hehehe), slight ooc  
  
I don't know the timeline, but Kurama's still in school. His mother married and moved in with her husband, so Kurama and Hiei are living together in his mother's house.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Yukiko walked in and Yon jumped up to help her to one of the chairs in the kitchen. She then grabbed some hot water and soap and started to clean off Yukiko's face.  
  
Kurama looked at Yukiko, taking in her weary and battered face, her ripped and bloodstained clothes, and finally said "Don't you think you should tell us what is going on?"  
  
Yukiko looked at Kurama. She knew him from back in the Makai, but that didn't mean she could trust him. Especially considering his reputation as a cold-hearted Yoko. So she looked to her sister, knowing she had good instincts and could trust them.  
  
Yon looked first at Hiei. He was just sitting there, looking out the window, but Yon knew he was paying very close attention. He was a weird one. Trying to pretend that he didn't care about anything. But if you looked close, you could see the love, protectiveness, and possessiveness for Kurama every time he looked at him. That look just screamed ' MINE, you touch or hurt him, and I'll kill you'. And even though he was curious about what happened back at the school, he wasn't sure he wanted to be involved. But if Kurama got involved, then Hiei would too. So all in all, Yon thought he could be trusted. It was just a feeling, nothing you could put your finger on, but her instincts were always right.  
  
Now Kurama was a different story. She didn't know if his Yoko spirit could be trusted. There were no problems with his Suichii side, but the famous fox thief was another story. She was worried that he would say and do anything to have a little fun. Namely, sticking his nose into Yukiko and Yon's "problem". But, on the other hand, his human spirit seemed to have calmed the fox spirit, somewhat. And the affect Hiei had on him was nothing short of amazing. Kurama wouldn't do anything to hurt Hiei, no matter how curious or bored he became. He was still intensely curious about all of this, but also seemed to really care about helping. So Yon decided she was gonna trust him. And if it backfired in her face, well, there was a first for everything.  
  
So she looked at Yukiko and nodded her head.  
  
"Alright, I'll start at the beginning." Yukiko replied.  
  
"Yomi "created" us in test-tubes. He wanted us to look and smell like ningens, have the powers of demons, but also be his "children". So he took DNA from himself, various other powerful demons, and a ningen woman he had kidnapped, and "created" us. I was specifically bred to be an assassin and thief for him. Yon was created to be a vessel for the Gem of Destruction. He had it implanted directly into her heart, for safe-keeping," she said with a sneer.  
  
Yukiko stopped for a minute to look at Hiei and Kurama to see if they understood all of this. By the horrified looks on their faces, she could tell they did.  
  
"Now, when I found out that Yomi was planning to extract the gem, I grabbed Yon and we fled. We stayed in the Makai for a few years, but Yomi kept finding us. So we fled here, to the Ningenkai."  
  
"Do you know how he keeps finding you?" Kurama wanted to know.  
  
Yukiko sighed and replied despairingly, "I really don't know. We should have been able to hide in the Ningenkai. Hell, even in the Makai. But every time we think he won't be able to find us, he shows up again. We even made sure to cover our tracks and move from place to place. We thought it was working, since we've been here for about 3 years without anything happening, but DAMNIT!" she exclaimed and slammed her fist down on the table, hard enough to make everything on it jump, and everyone listening. "He has obviously found us again. The boys waiting for her at school were Yomi's. He took over their minds and sent them to attack her."  
  
"I take it this isn't the first time it's happened?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No. When we first got to the Ningenkai, he sent some after us."  
  
"Why use ningens?" Hiei wanted to know.  
  
Yon scoffed at that and answered with " 'Cause baka, don't you think Koenma would notice if a bunch of demons were running around in the human world?? Plus, demons would just kill us, not bring us back alive."  
  
Hiei just shot her a vicious glare.  
  
"I've got a question," Kurama said, and before anyone could interrupt, he burst out with "How in the HELL did Yomi end up with the Gem of Destruction??"  
  
"Ah, that would be my story to tell," said a new voice.  
  
Authors note: you like?? Yes/No?? Please R&R and tell me. Also, should I continue?? 


	4. Chapter 3

Gem of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH, I am just a fan, so please don't sue. Ain't got any money anyways.  
  
WARNINGS: violence, angst, mentions of rape, Yaoi, swearing, humor, universe twisted to fit my needs (hehehe), slight ooc  
  
I don't know the timeline, but Kurama's still in school. His mother married and moved in with her husband, so Kurama and Hiei are living together in his mother's house.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"I've got a question" Kurama said, and before anyone could interrupt, he burst out with "How in the HELL did Yomi end up with the Gem of Destruction?!?"  
  
"Ah, that would be my story to tell," said a new voice.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the couple standing in the middle of the living room. No one had seen or heard them come in. Which, by the way, no one would, considering they teleported in.  
  
The male of the couple was an Albino Yoko. He had white hair down to the middle of his back and his eyes were a piercing crimson color. His shoulders were broad and muscled, and he had nicely defined muscles in his arms and legs. He wore black leather pants that hung low on his hips, black boots, and his shirt was a black fishnet tank top that stopped an inch from the top of his pants. He had a hoop in the top of his right ear. The complete look that was projected was of lean sensuality and deadly strength.  
  
The woman had hip-length purple hair that had small black and blond braids throughout and her eyes were an ice blue color. She was wearing a silk robe that reached her feet and there were flames coming from the bottom that reached to her thighs. When she shifted you were able to see her legs, which were encased in black fishnet stockings and leather boots that reached to her knees.  
  
"Ah Kaze, Moya, so nice of you to join us," Yukiko finally said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Now, is that any way for you to treat your bestest friend in the whole wild world??" Kaze asked with a sweetly innocent look on her face and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Yon busted out laughing when she saw the look on Kaze's face and said "You, innocent, oh yeah right," and started laughing even more.  
  
Kaze ignored her. She was used to Yon's twisted sense of humor. "By the way Yukiko, you look like shit. Are you loosing your touch living here with the humans?" Kaze asked with a smirk.  
  
"The day I lose my touch, is the day you become a born-again virgin," she replied with a smile in her voice and a decidedly wicked look in her eyes.  
  
Kaze shot a look ripe with amusement and exasperation at her.  
  
Kurama, through all this, still hadn't taken his eyes off of Moya. And Moya likewise was staring at Kurama.  
  
Yon, noticing them, said to Hiei and Kaze "Better check your mates," and started giggling.  
  
Kaze looked at Moya, and Hiei looked at Kurama. They both got possessive looks on their faces. At the same time, Hiei and Kaze jumped at their mates, grabbed them, and screamed "MINE, MINE, MINE!!!" That made both of them snap out of the trance and blush.  
  
Kaze looked at Moya and said "What, are you going gay on me?"  
  
Moya looked at her and snapped "Absolutely not. That's a woman. right??"  
  
Kurama made a face at that comment and everyone else started laughing. They laughed so hard that tears were running down their faces and Hiei fell to the floor holding his stomach.  
  
Kurama kicked Hiei and screamed "FUCK YOU!"  
  
Hiei replied from the floor with "Maybe later" and smirked at him.  
  
"Is anyone going to introduce us?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ooh, I'll do it." Yon said with a mischievous look on her face. "The far from innocent, jealous, and bloodthirsty lady is Kaze. And the brawny, rare, blindingly white Yoko is her mate, Moya. Kaze is one of the Lords of Makai, and a God too.  
  
"Now, the short, temperamental, fire-fly there is Hiei, also known as the Forbidden Child," she continued while trying to hold back her laughter. "And this supreme example of womanly grace is Kurama, also known as Yoko Kurama, the famous fox thief. Better hold onto your men ladies, Kurama just might snatch them away!" She looked around to see what kind of reactions her introductions produced.  
  
Yukiko was trying to breath through her laughter, and failing.  
  
Kaze looked torn between amusement and anger, neither one really winning.  
  
Moya was just standing there with a small smile on his face and watching Kaze.  
  
Kurama had an indignant look on his face.  
  
And Hiei, well, he attacked Yon.  
  
He started chasing her around the kitchen table swinging his katana and shouting "SHORT. I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT. JUST LET ME CATCH YOU. I'LL CUT A COUPLE OF INCHES OFF OF YOU WENCH. TEMPERMENTAL HUH? I'LL SHOW YOU TEMPERMENTAL!!!"  
  
They just kept running in circles until Yukiko finally tripped Yon and Kurama grabbed Hiei and pulled him onto his lap.  
  
"Ok children, we do have things to do ya know." Kaze said cheerfully.  
  
"Does that mean you're going to tell us how Yomi got the Gem then?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes. As I said when we got here, that is my story to tell. 987 years ago.."  
  
Author's Note: So what did ya think?? Please R&R. Should I keep going?? 


	5. Chapter 4

Gem of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH, I am just a fan, so please don't sue. Ain't got any money anyways.  
  
WARNINGS: violence, angst, mentions of rape, Yaoi, swearing, humor, and universe twisted to fit my needs (hehehe), slight OOC, OC  
  
I don't know the timeline, but Kurama's still in school. His mother married and moved in with her husband, so Kurama and Hiei are living together in his mother's house.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(Flashback- Kaze's POV)  
  
Mukuro, Razen, Yomi, and I were all sitting at the table in my banquet room. It was a huge, wooden monstrosity, seating about 250 people. I was at the head of the table, Mukuro was on my right, Yomi on my left and Razen was on the other side of him.  
  
'This is going to be a long night.' I looked around at my guests. Everyone hated this, but we all needed to know what was going on with the other lords. Of course, they would all be staying the night here.  
  
"All right, lets just get this over with. Then we can all get out of here," Mukuro said. There were sounds of agreement from the others. "Razen, you go first. Anything happen in your part of the Makai lately?"  
  
"Unfortunately, nothing to keep me interested. There were some thieves trying to get into my place, again. And the usual; murder, rape, theft. Nothing new," he replied with a bored look on his face.  
  
"You know, if you hadn't told everyone that you had the largest diamond in all the three worlds, you wouldn't have thieves trying to get in," remarked Mukuro.  
  
"Well, it's too funny trying to see those amateurs trying to get through my traps."  
  
"You always did have a sick sense of humor. Ok, Yomi you go next."  
  
Yomi just looked at Mukuro (as well as he could, being blind and all) and said "Nothing that I couldn't handle."  
  
I snorted at this. Yomi was so stupid. He was powerful, vain, a pervert, and always trying to start trouble. I really didn't like him. And if I could kill him and get away with it I would. One of these days, he would leave himself open and I would take that chance. I couldn't wait!!  
  
Mukuro was talking now, so I guess I should pay attention. My turn would be next.  
  
".I can't believe that baka thought he could take me. But, I think I'll keep him around. The Forbidden Child is definitely a good fighter, not as good as me of course, but he'll improve with training."  
  
They all turned to look at me when she finished. Oh great, my turn. Maybe no one would know I'm lying. Well here goes."Nothing much happening around here, just the usual. But, someone razed a village north of here so Moya went to see what he could find out."  
  
Everyone seemed to buy this and excused themselves from the table. Except Yomi. Shit. "Something wrong Yomi?" He just turned to look at me 'like he can actually see me' a little imp in my head snickered. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"I was wondering if you would take a walk with me. I'm too restless to go to bed."  
  
Aww, double shit. There's no way I can get out of this without being rude. "I suppose that would be nice."  
  
'Always have to be nice when you'd rather tell him to go fuck a sheep, don't ya' the little imp sneered at me. 'Shut up, a small walk can't hurt' 'Uh-huh, till he gets in your pants' she replied in a mocking voice. I shuddered at that and damn if Yomi didn't notice it.  
  
"Are you cold Kaze?"  
  
I looked around and realized that while I was talking to "myself", Yomi had led me out to the gardens. Currently we were walking down one of the paths that couldn't be seen from the castle. Little warning bells started going off in my head but I ignored them. I could handle Yomi if he did try to get in my pants.  
  
"No Yomi, I'm fine."  
  
"You know, it isn't nice to lie to people."  
  
Huh? "I'm not lying, I'm not cold."  
  
"What I mean is, you really should of told the others that you had the Gem of Destruction."  
  
Oh, shit. He couldn't of known about that. 'Well obviously he does baka' the imp said. Ohhh, if I could get my hands on her, 'but you can't' and she laughed at me. Ok, well, nobody in the Makai knows I have it, except Yomi, of course. And only a few important people in my castle know about it. Unless his spy was able to find out about it, somehow. Yes, we all have spies in the other's castles. Can't have them lying at our little "meetings" ya know.  
  
"That was a really careless thing to do Kaze. I thought you were smarter than that. Now when I take it from you, there won't be a thing you can do about it," he replied in a joyful voice.  
  
While the words were sinking in, something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.  
  
A/N: So, you like? I hope you did. Please R&R. I need reviews. The next chapter will still be in Kaze's POV. Can you guess what Yomi's going to do her?? 


	6. Chapter 5

Gem of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH, I am just a fan, so please don't sue. Ain't got any money anyways.  
  
WARNINGS: violence, angst, mentions of rape, Yaoi, swearing, humor, universe twisted to fit my needs (hehehe), OOCness, OC  
  
Pairings: Hiei/Kurama, OC/OC  
  
EXTRA WARNING: There will be torture and attempted rape in this chapter. Also some blood drinking. So if you don't wanna read it, please leave now. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Flashback - Kaze's POV)  
  
The first thing I was aware of when I woke up, was that my head felt like there were an army of little imps stomping on my brain. With spiked shoes on.  
  
The second thing I noticed was that I couldn't move. Flaming Hell. I was lying on my bed, my wrists were tied above my head, and my legs were spread apart and tied to the posts at the end of it. The razor- wire he had used to tie me with were warded. So I couldn't get out of them.  
  
The third thing, I was naked. Oh shit, I'm fucked. Literally, if I don't get out of this fast.  
  
"Ah, I see you are awake. Good, I was starting to get impatient. But I didn't want you to miss any of this."  
  
Yomi was sitting on a chair in a corner of the room. After he said that, he got up and walked to the end of the bed. He was wearing a robe that tied around his waist. At the moment, it was closed. Hopefully it would stay that way, 'cuz I could tell he was naked under it. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, trying to think of how to get out of here.  
  
"You shouldn't waist your energy thinking of how to get away. You're going to need it. And besides, you can't get out of the wire and no one can here you scream because of the wards I put around the room. And your little boy-toy won't be back for a couple of days. I made sure of that," he murmured with a smirk.  
  
I realized then that he was the one responsible for the village. Shit.  
  
"Now, lets get down to business. At this moment, I have someone getting the Gem for me. Your little spells and traps wont stop him. He's quite good. And as for what I'm going to do to you, well lets just say that I've been wanting to do this for a Very long time," he said with a leer on his face. Yes, damn the man, he actually leered at me. It made my skin crawl.  
  
I was praying that his thief would fail. I wouldn't be able to bear it if he succeeded.  
  
Yomi walked to the end of the bed where my chest was. He had set some things on the top of it. I couldn't make out what the objects were, but he grabbed one and held it up for me to see.  
  
It was a cat-o-nine-tails whip, and the ends glinted in the light. When he brought it close enough to my face to see what they were, I broke out in a sweat.  
  
"This is my favorite whip. Soft and smooth, yet when used correctly, very painful," he said with a little chuckle. " I think the blades on the end were a lovely touch. This should do nicely on all that creamy skin of yours."  
  
With that said, he brought it down hard on my left thigh. When the blades cut into my flesh, I had to bite my lip to stifle a gasp. I wasn't going to let him make me scream. He might be able to do this, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing my pain.  
  
This of course seemed to piss him off. So he hit my right thigh even harder.  
  
He didn't stop with just the one strike. He kept bringing it down, alternating between my left and right thighs. Each time he hit me hurt worse than the last. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming. God, it stung horribly. It felt like my thighs were on fire. He struck me until you couldn't see the flesh anymore.  
  
I tried to move away from him, but the wires strapping me to the bed cut into my skin every time I moved. If I didn't hold still, the wire would eventually cut all the way through my wrists and ankles. That was in it's own rights a torture. Knowing that I couldn't move away or struggle against him, without permanently maiming myself. I vowed I would get him for that.  
  
My stomach was much worse than the thighs. More sensitive and painful. He started by just dragging the tips of the whip over my skin. Making shallow little cuts in my flesh. My eyes watered and I frantically tried to think of anything I could do to get out of this situation. But there was nothing. He had effectively cut me off from everything and everyone. I was trapped.  
  
He brought the whip down viciously on my stomach then. The muscles clenched in protest, making the pain I was in even worse. I couldn't stop a little whimper from escaping my throat. He seemed to like that.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, he stopped and walked to the chest and placed the whip down. He loked at his toys, then at me.  
  
"I think we'll stop with that part of the fun, for now. I don't want you passing out or dying to soon on me."  
  
He looked down at my trembling body and started to trail his fingers through the rivulets of blood he had created. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. "Very nice," this was said with an ecstatic look on his face.  
  
He bent down to my thighs and ran his tongue across the slashes there. He found a particularly nasty gash and started sucking on it. When that wasn't enough, he started placing nipping bites all around it. That startled a cry of pain from me, and I couldn't stop the tears that spilled from my red, swollen eyes.  
  
He stood up when he heard my cry and smirked at me. Then he looked down at his work. He seemed to take a perverse kind of pleasure in it.  
  
He walked towards my head and crashed his mouth down onto mine, bruising my lips. He grabbed my jaw and forced it open with his fingers. Then he shoved his tongue into my mouth and down my throat, making me choke. It was cold and clammy. It took all my willpower not to throw up on him. When I tried to bite his tongue he pulled back and slapped me, hard enough that I saw stars and almost passed out. Almost.  
  
God, how I wished I could. But he wanted me awake. He made sure that it wasn't hard enough for that. There was no escaping.  
  
He then decided it was safer to move to my lips. His teeth bit and pulled at them, causing them to bleed. He ran his tongue around them, lapping up the blood that spilled from them.  
  
While his hands pinched and twisted my nipples, he moved his mouth to my neck. He spent some time suckling, licking and biting at the sensitive flesh, leaving marks wherever he went.  
  
He bit down viciously where my neck met my shoulder, drawing more blood. If he kept this up, I would die of blood loss. I was already weak from the amount he had spilled.  
  
He raised his head and smiled at me. Then took my right nipple into his mouth. And bit down. He did the same with my left one.  
  
He pulled back and looked at me. Obviously pleased with his work, he murmured huskily "Now for something I know you'll love."  
  
He stepped back from the bed so I could see what he was doing. Slowly he untied the robe and let it slide down his body to pool around his ankles. He then climbed onto the bed and nestled himself between my legs.  
  
Somewhere in my pain fogged mind I thought I heard the door to my chamber being opened.  
  
A/N: Sorry, gross chapter. I hadn't planned on writing that, but it just kinda happened. Couldn't seem to stop myself. It was going to be worse, but I didn't want to get reported or anything!! So, you like?? Yes/No?? Please R&R. No flames please, I did warn you. 


End file.
